Denma
Denma is a Naver webtoon with story and art by Yang Young-soon. Summary Silverquick is an intergalactic courier delivery services corporate that hires Quanx with special abilities as their delivery men. Dike a.k.a the Merciless Death of Planet Urano becomes indebted to Silverquick, and becomes trapped inside a body of a small child named Denma. He takes off in a journey of making interstellar deliveries in hope of paying off his debt and reclaiming his body... In 1995, Yang Young-soon created a comic MAAT. This is the main character of Maat, a high priest of the SF-style religious group. And in 1998, the author created a comic Iron Dog John Doe and the SF-style religious group also appears. The main character is Abigail, who changed both arms into cyborgs, and Eugene appears. The background is planet Gaia. In 2005, the author created a comic Sambanijo and it deals with the contents related to the past life, and shows how to get the super power. In 2008, the author created a webtoon Rami Record. The SF-style religious group is named the Church of Madonna. The main character is Rami, who's pre-priestess, and Soy, Jay, Abigail, June, Guardian priests, Agnes appears. It also appears the past life, and the super power. In 2010, the author created this work. The main character is Denma/Dike, and the characters of Iron Dog John Doe and Rami Record are gathered together and the story follows. And the super power is named the Quanx. Ran of this work's name motif is said to be based on Ran, who's the protagonist of Ran's Formula. Ran of this work causes events by using the causality, like Ran of Ran's Formula. Joo Ho-min is this work's fan, so one of the bags on Along With the Gods This World 11 (Korean) is Denma's face. Nah Seung-hun is Yang Young-soon's university's junior, so Don't Let Go of the Mental Rope chapter 670 (Korean), this work's Kuan's Fridge is appeared. In January 2018, Since Times signed an intellectual property contract. Since Times will use this to show casual RPG. link (Korean) Later, it's revealed in July of the same year that a mobile strategy card RPG Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON (덴신마 with NAVER WEBTOON) will be released. This is a game with 3 webtoons. One is Sindorim and the other is I'm a Middle Schooler Becoming the Demon Lord. link (Korean) In April 2, 2019, the official service of this game has begun. In Dike (273) - Ch.1273 (spoiler), Nudlnude comes out in the name of a noodle shop. Myeong Sung-jun: "What you just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but demon realm's three skills. Now focus on maintaining power..." Chanegucci: 'Are you Quanx?' Chanegucci: "...Human!! Come this way." In I'm a Middle Schooler Becoming the Demon Lord Season 2 Chapter 10 (Korean), this work parodies to Denma's Lot's line. Characters Since there are so many characters in this work, only the main characters, including characters related to the delivery stories, are listed here. It's referred to the one article of webzine (Korean) as a list of major characters. And to prevent spoilers, some characters are on a different character list than the article. Also, the characters mentioned above, related to the author's previous works, aren't included in the article, but are included here. Silverquick *Silverquick deliverers **'Denma / Dike Heubing' ***Cell ***Quai **Jet **Arcel **Eunguy **Jet *Silverquick's station 7 **Yahwah **Edel *Recipients **Jinu **Hardok **Yael **Naomi **God **Jiro Church of Madonna *Church of Madonna **Ran **Eugene **Soy **Jay *Bishops **Agnes: Current time **Kanu **Head Bishop *Priests **Hades **Honma **Gatsu **Max **Balak (Balack) **Haaken **Abigail **June *Devas **Nell **Agnes: 20 years ago *Pre-Priestesses (shamans) **Rami Gosan family *Gosan family **Gosan **Duke **Gosan's cousin *White Police Guards **Haggler **Daniel El family *El family **El **Hazz **Marvin **Ayn **Guyrin *El's Five Fingers (old White Police Guards) **Federick **Lot **Gaya Gangland *Emperor's Team **Emperor **Gyu-oh *Conqueror's Family **Conqueror *Blanks **Dark Lord's Team ***El ***Guyrin ***Lot ***Nazareth ***Jiro ***Gongja Devarims *Aaron *Mirai Datsu *Kuan *Nazareth Carlburn's Quanx Unit *Maggie *Hador *Ford External Links *[http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/list.nhn?titleId=119874 Denma] at Naver (Korean) *[http://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/denma/list?title_no=921 Denma] at Line Webtoon (English) *Denma Wikipedia article *Denma's Wiki **Denma (Webtoon) Denma wiki article *Denma with NAVER WEBTOON official Naver Cafe (community site) (Korean) **[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.newfo.mobile.google.denma.service Denma with NAVER WEBTOON (Android)] (Korean) **[https://itunes.apple.com/kr/app/%EB%8D%B4%EB%A7%88-with-naver-webtoon/id1156021759?mt=8 Denma with NAVER WEBTOON (iOS)] (Korean) **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcCVtKokC-k Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Commercial] (Korean) *Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Official site (Korean) **Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON (Android) (Korean) **Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON (iOS) (Korean) **Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Commercial (Korean) **Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON official Naver Cafe (community site) (Korean) Category:Webtoons Category:Naver Webtoons Category:LINE Webtoons Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Webtoons with Wikis Category:Webtoons with Game Adaptations